Close To You
by koreyobey
Summary: Elena was broken. Elijah was occupied. Elejah One-shot. (Could turn it in to something more if anyone wanted me too but anyway)


**I found this song and it gave me an idea for a one-shot. Elijah hurt? Idk but that's what I put! Anyway the song is**

**Close To You by Dj Aligator**

* * *

_**I can't sleep at night**__**  
**__**Starin' at the phone**__**  
**__**Knowin' you are not alone**_

Elena stared at the phone in her lap. She wanted nothing more than to call Elijah but she knows he would be with Katherine. Everytime they had a fight he would end up right back in Katherine's arms.

_**She is right there by your side**__**  
**__**I'm tryin' just to hide**__**  
**__**All the things I feel inside**_

Elena tried so hard to hide all her feelings. She had to hide the pain he caused when he would leave and not return till the next day. She had to hide how much it hurt her to know where he had been. She felt numb and empty. She felt broken and used.

_**I can sense the chemistry**__**  
**__**When you're standin' close to me**__**  
**__**I feel like a ship that's lost at sea**_

When she was close to Elijah she could feel the invisible rope binding them together. Her heart raced when he was near and stopped when he was there. She felt lost without him but lost with him as well. Her breath would hitch when he was standing close and he was oblivious to it because he had Katherine on his mind.

_**It's gettin' harder to ignore  
It's not like anything before  
I know it's crazy baby but I want more**_

Elena was close to the breaking point. All she could think about was how Elijah was with Katherine and not with her. She couldn't ignore the feelings building up inside her stomach and the feelings wrapping around her heart. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like the emotions were blocking her throat. She had never felt anything like this before and now she was going mental.

She wanted nothing more than to be with him. To feel his arms on her waist. His breath on her cheek. He heart ached for him and the bed felt empty without him. She was slowly falling apart.

_**I wish I could be close to you  
And feel your every move  
Never meant to feel this way  
Maybe you would come around one day**_

She wanted to be close to him. To feel everything he did. To feel when he shifted in his sleep or when he woke up in the morning. She wanted to feel his arm wrap around her and pull her closer. She wanted to feel something. Anything. All she felt was the hollowness and the cold of his absence. She wasn't meant to feel like this. She wanted to be happy with him. She seemed selfish but she didn't care. She wanted Elijah. Maybe he would change.

_**I wish I could be close to you  
To feel your every touch  
Cause the sky won't heal the way I feel  
Heaven knows I've wanted it so much  
(Wanted it so much)**_

Elena missed the touches and the kisses. She missed feeling his caresses. Nothing could heal her shallow heart but him. She knew that. She wanted it more than anything and god probably knew that.

_**I've wished that  
I could be  
So close to you**_

_**I'm the one to blame**_  
_**Tryin' to explain**_  
_**Why I would cause myself such pain**_

She has wished for him to just hold her instead of leaving. She wished he would talk to her. She wished he wouldn't shut her out like a ghost. She wished she could be close to him forever. She blames herself for every fight they go through. She cries while chanting that it was her fault. She didn't understand why she stayed. Well knew why but didn't understand it. She chose to stay with all the pain. To stay here with him even though she feels broken. She chose this and it's breaking her apart.

_**Your heart is occupied  
I tried to turn the tide  
But time was never on my side**_

His heart was being pulled by Katherine. He may have been with Elena but his heart was elsewhere. She knew that. She tried to get his heart but she couldn't. She was a toy for him. A duplicate of Katherine for him to use when he felt lost. She tried to walk away but she never managed to get out the door. He always stopped her and she stayed. She didn't need any convincing either. She just stayed. Time couldn't heal any of this. Only she could.

_**I can sense the chemistry  
When you're standin' close to me  
I feel like a ship that's lost at sea**_

He could sense the emotions when with her. He could sense the love. He knew it was all true yet he still chose to visit the girl who once tore his heart. She filled the voice. He was a lost cause. She was his toy. Yet she was not Elena.

**_It's gettin' harder to ignore_**  
**_It's not like anything before_**  
**_I know it's crazy baby but I want more_**

He couldn't ignore the feelings in his chest. He knew what he was doing to her. He couldn't find the will to stop either. He was a monster that hurt everyone. He always wanted more.

_**I wish I could be close to you  
And feel your every move  
Never meant to feel this way  
Maybe you would come around one day**_

He wish he was close to Elena. He wished he could find it in himself to stop visiting Katherine. He wanted to feel Elenas every move. To hear her every breath. He never meant to make her feel like this. He didn't want to feel like this. He wanted to change.

_**I wish I could be close to you**_  
_**To feel your every touch**_  
_**Cause the sky won't heal the way I feel**_  
_**Heaven knows I've wanted it so much**_

He wanted to hold her close. To feel her hands trail across his body. Katherine was no Elena. He didn't feel the spark. Yet he kept going back. He wanted the wounds to heal. He shouted it to the heavens above so many times. He wanted her.

_**I wanna to feel your every touch**_  
_**I wanna be so close to you**_  
_**I want you to feel this way**_  
_**Feel this way**_  
_**Feel the way I do**_

She wanted him to feel. He wanted her to let go. She was good for him. He was bad for her. She is broken. He is lost. They fit each other like a puzzle. A puzzle with so many _wrong pieces._


End file.
